Primetime newscast Express Balita ranked number 2
August 27, 2013 Managed to making its presence felt in the local TV scene on the television industry, IBC-13 aims to beat the established rivals at the ratings game to bolster its programming lineup. Locally, it is a time of disruption, she says, citing two major reasons: The Internet and the entry of a third player, IBC-13, financed by Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa in topped the ratings. The entry of IBC Channel 13 will certainly change the industry. There are more players and the advertising pie remains the same. IBC President and Chief Executive Officer Boots Anson-Roa unveiled the network's aggressive stance to challenge the dominance of ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. at the top of the TV ratings charts. Recently, broadcast giant IBC-13 continues to be the counter-programming route strategy against the other major TV networks with the network's primetime national news program Express Balita to compete with thr formidable rival newscast TV Patrol of ABS-CBN and 24 Oras of GMA-7, respectively. Challenge the dominance of GMA and ABS-CBN on the primetime programming, the sure-fire hit teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love top-billed by Cristine Reyes at 9:30 p.m. The noontime variety show Lunch Break will feature a number of fun and games with topped guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars appel to mass audience. It is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad, Nadia Montenegro, Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Carlos Agassi, Nicole Anderson and Smokey Manaloto every weekdays at 12:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 noon. To prove that the network is armed and ready to take on the two other networks for a battle for TV ratings. IBC-13 hopes to build its own stable of talents through the reality talent show Superstar Circle, said the head of the talent management division Jeffrey Jeturian. Meanwhile, the primetime game shows are The Weakest Link hosted by Richard Yap and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano which has the million-peso prize in the game show, and the singing-reality search Born to be a Star hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar hopes to the rising superstar fans as well as two of the country's premier basketball leagues, Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA). The Weakest Link airs Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 p.m.; Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? airs Saturdays and Sundays at 7 p.m.; and Born to be a Star airs Sundays at 8 p.m. Of course, the top-rating sitcoms are the new sitcom for the boys Whattaboys top-billed by AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio every Saturdays at 7 p.m. and the top-rating family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap starts on Saturdays at 9:30 p.m. The longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. featuring Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi every Saturday at 10:15 p.m. We want to prove that IBC-13 is a major network, and we can provide shows that have more quality with its innovative and creative programming, more originality and more excitement," he said. Barreiro said the network is also beefing up its news department in a major way. He explained: We recently bought 45 cameras and were buying more vehicles. We also bought a news automation system. Everything will be fully-digital. Were hiring more reporters and fine-tuning operations so we can improve news gathering and presentation by leaps and bounds. A new studio with headquarters for IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City. Also, the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN), 93.5 Romance FM, the AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 for news, commentary and public service and the FM radio station iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy!, the number 1 urban music and danze mix FM radio in the country and the Asia while the two of international TV channels are Global IBC and INN International as well as its cable channels are Danze TV, DZTV TeleTrese, Kiddie TV and Toon TV. 'HBO Philippines' HBO Philippines, the leading premium television company in the region, brings the best of Hollywood to Asia first in the Philippines because of its exclusive licensing deals with four major Hollywood studios - Paramount Pictures, Sony Pictures, Universal Studios, Walt Disney and Warner Bros. In addition to the proprietary and award-winning HBO Original programs produced exclusively for HBO viewers, HBO Asia works with The Walt Disney Studios and a large number of major independent studios to secure exclusive rights to the finest Hollywood blockbusters. HBO Asia offers a bouquet of channels and services, including 24-hour commercial-free subscription movie channels in standard-definition and high-definition - HBO, HBO SIGNATURE, HBO FAMILY and HBO HITS - as well as HBO GO, HBO ON DEMAND, CINEMAX and RED. HBO Philippines is the exclusive distributor of BabyFirst and WarnerTV in Asia and a joint venture of HBO (a Time Warner company) and Paramount. HBO Philippines has licensing deals with three major Hollywood conglomerates and their film studios: Time Warner (Warner Bros. Pictures; New Line Cinema, HBO Films, Castle Rock Entertainment; Warner Independent Pictures, Franchise Pictures), Viacom (Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks, Paramount Vantage) and Walt Disney Studios (Walt Disney Pictures, Touchtone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures). It also licenses movies from Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures and many independent distributors such as Village Roadshow Pictures, Morgan Creek, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Lions Gate Entertainment, Summit Entertainment, Screen Gems and Universal Studios. *A new movie is usually premiered on Sunday night at 10pm. After the premiere, it will be aired many times in the next seven days. *HBO Central is a monthly program giving information about which movies and series will be shown in the coming month, including Hollywood gossip and behind-the-scenes tidbits. *New seasons of HBO's Original Series or Original Productions air on Monday nights at 10pm. 'Star Movies Asia' STAR Movies has first-run contracts for movies distributed by 20th Century Fox, Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, DreamWorks and StudioCanal and sub-run contracts for movies from Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Warner Bros. for countries where STAR Movies is available. It also features movies from other movie distributors including: Lions Gate Entertainment, Summit Entertainment and The Weinstein Company. It is a Hollywood movie channel whose main competitor is HBO Asia. In addition to Hollywood movies, it also airs original series and miniseries, live events (such as the Academy Awards and selected UFC pay-per-views), live events, concerts, and award-winning documentaries (The same as Fox Movies Premium).